User talk:Hua Xiong
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Scarly page. Here on Bully Fanon Wiki, you can create a page on your fanfiction! OC pages, stories, and much more! Just read these Rules. Then, you'll be good to go! Any questions, just ask me! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dan the Man 1983 (Talk) 19:03, February 18, 2011 Re:Help Stories and anything to do with writing is added in your blogs. For your OC (original character) information, that is made on pages like how Bully Wiki has character pages for the characters in the game. And, about the Bullies clique character, I don't have one any more, I deleted her. ♦''' [[User:Scarly|'''Scarly]] ♦''' 19:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Make sure to read the rules and policies first regarding fanfiction. Dan the Man 1983 19:59, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I make them on www.tektek.org , just click on the option called Dream Avatar, then when it loads it should show you two tekteks, and then a option in the middle to start making one. Make the tektek you want, then click the save option. It will show you a screen with your avatar, then three choices, to make a new one, to edit your avatar, or to change the layers. Unless you're not happy with your avatar, ignore them. If you're like me, and like to save the link to it somewhere, then you can do that. Just right click on your avatar, and save it to your computer. Then just upload it here, like a normal image. :If you need anymore help, just ask. :D '''♦ [[User:Scarly|'Scarly']] ♦''' 20:31, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, I'm really sorry, but these aren't my drawings. The pictures are done by the original Pinup Art companies back in the 1940s and 50s by Vargas. My drawings aren't anywhere as good as the pictures I posted. :) You can look up "Pinup Girl" and actually see what I'm talking about. However, I am thinking about posting my art online someday. I'm really trying to work on my drawing skills to make them better.Pinup Girl 13:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC)BullworthPinupGirl :::::Oh wow, you're an art student? That's cool. I'm age 14 by the way, but people think I'm older when they see me.Pinup Girl 14:14, February 24, 2011 (UTC)BullworthPinupGirl It's not that it's not allowed, it's just that I find "read my blog" messages incredibly annoying, since I always check the wiki activity page right back to my last edit. And, yep, that's the one. Called Knowledge Is A Virtue Contest. '''♦ [[User:Scarly|'Scarly']] ♦''' 16:18, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Hello, I just made a new chapter to The Greg Ryder Saga. If you wanna check it out, then... you know what to do. SirLinkalot96 23:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Possibly. But KOA disliked guns in his stories, and Bully7 does like guns in his story. And his spelling is much better than KOA's. Maybe At0micb0mb123? But, probably not. Still, I will keep an eye on him. SirLinkalot96 22:17, March 8, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Anime/Manga I was going to answer on the blog, but I don't want to get off topic on it, so I'll answer it here. :D Not massively. The only mangas I've read are Ouran High School Host Club, and a little of Cardcaptor Sakura. I've seen all of the OHSHC anime many times, and currently watching Cardcaptor Sakura. I only like English dubs, not the sub versions. I prefer to actually understand what I'm hearing, and the subtitles go by too quickly for me. I have tried listening to subs, when I first watched OHSHC, but that's not for me. ♦[[User:Scarly|'''Scarly]]♦ Graphics Gallery 16:58, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : I don't get into them, unless I actually want to watch them. Loads of people have recommended them to me, and I'm like "Great, whatever, I won't watch it." Mostly because, if I do watch it, it'll be my choice. OHSHC, I only started watching that, because I was bored and I saw someone having a conversation about it. One of my friends was like "I'm so proud, I got you into it... blah.. blah.." I had to set her straight, the real reason why I watched it. Cardcaptor Sakura, I used to watch it on TV, when I was a kid. I didn't understand it then. : But, yeah, I totally prefer English dubs. I got nothing against the Japanese language, it just confuses me, if I don't understand what someone is saying, then it starts to get on my nerves, because I don't understand. It's best for me to stick to English dubs. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 12:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC) How did everyone find out? I was asleep. It's good that you noticed, cuz I sure as hell didn't. Thank you for noticing. I didn't think it was him cuz it was his spelling, but I actually had a suspicion that it was him when Bully7 first started editing. Then Jenny assured me that it wasn't him, so I let it go. SirLinkalot96 16:54, March 12, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Yes, I am kicking myself for not noticing. SirLinkalot96 17:13, March 12, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Re:Spammer I saw, I was just removing the spam first. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 16:05, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, yeah ^^ Um, I never said you were bragging... Jenny♬ (Talk♣) 23:06, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Nah, I totally understand. I'm super lazy when it comes to replying stuff, and that 'I don't like braggers' thing was just about some real-life event today xD Jenny♬ (Talk♣) 23:59, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 15 is out. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (March 20, 2011; 4:24 pm) I forgot to tell you, Chapter 16 is out (if you didn't know yet). -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (March 27, 2011; 12:55 pm) Chapter 17 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (April 4, 2011; 7:13 pm) Chapter 18 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (April 13, 2011; 5:07 pm) Chapter 19 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (April 17, 2011; 6:33 pm) Hey, and thanks for welcoming me back. (I thought no one would care... XP) I most probably will get back to work on my stories eventually, but until then, Scarlet's story is going through yet another (and hopefully final) rewrite. (One day, I'm going to be happy with that damn story, even if it kills me! XP) ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 09:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 20 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (April 24, 2011; 3:05 pm) Chapter 21 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (May 6, 2011; 5:20 pm) Chapter 22 is out and complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (May 9, 2011; 6:00 pm) Chapter 23 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (May 21, 2011; 2:06 pm) Chapter 24 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (May 29, 2011; 6:38 pm) Chapter 25 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (June 1, 2011; 10:50 PM) What? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 01:21, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Thanks for the clarification. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 10:38, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 26 is complete. -BBF (June 11, 2011; 5:05 PM) Chapter 27 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (June 18, 2011; 10:24 PM) The new chapter's complete. It's epic.. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 22:12, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 28 is complete. -BBF (June 25, 2011; 5:33 PM) Chapter 29 is complete. -BBF (July 2, 2011; 5:24 PM) Chapter 30 is complete. -BBF (July 9, 2011; 1:02 PM) Chapter 31 is complete. -BBF (July 15, 2011; 2:15 PM) Chapter 32 is complete. -BBF (July 22, 2011; 1:27 PM) Ramadan Kareem Salaams Hua my brother, how is your fasting going? I just had my Iftar 40 minutes ago. Dan the Man 1983 20:41, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Mine is going well too. Finding it easy, I usually go to bed after Fajr prayer, as I have just eaten before I start fasting. Since I do not like dates, I start Iftar with a few sips of water. Dan the Man 1983 22:34, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 34 is complete. -BBF (August 6, 2011; 6:01 PM) Chapter 35 is complete. -BBF (August 16, 2011; 9:14 PM) Chapter 36 is complete. -BBF (August 23, 2011; 8:04 PM) Quick Question Hey, I was watching 9/11 Memorial programs on TV (incredibly horrifying and sad) and one of them was a sort of biography on al-Qaeda. And it said in 1996, Osama bin Laden issued his first "fatwa" on the American soldiers to leave Saudi Arabia. Since you're familiar with the Muslim religion I thought you'd know what it means. Can you get back to me on it? Thanks. The curiousity's been killing me! SirLinkalot96 (talk) 00:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Ooooh okay. Thanks, Hua! SirLinkalot96 (talk) 18:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 37 is complete. -BBF (September 14, 2011; 5:54 PM) Chapter 38 is complete. -BBF (September 30, 2011; 6:28 PM) In Selangor? It's mostly Australians, as two big International Australian schools are located near my parents' place. In KL you get mostly American and British expats though, again, most American and British international schools PLUS the other international companies and embassies in the area too. Around Cyberjaya it's mostly Iranians, Arabs, Africans and Eastern Europeans.Memai 18:35, October 9, 2011 (UTC) It's not a problem :> Here in Malaysia most people can speak English well, if you can get past the weird accent. You might have to talk slowly to people like shopowners or taxi drivers, but you can get by, so no worries :> And hey, I'm always here, so if you need help, you lemme know :> Memai 01:07, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 39 is complete. -BBF (October 22, 2011; 5:19 PM) :Eid Mubarak to you too brother! Dan the Man 1983 00:41, November 7, 2011 (UTC) My prologue is out. Also, happy new year. -BBF (January 01, 2012; 5:24 PM) Hey, who are the Tunnel Snakes? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 03:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I started replaying Fallout again. It's a shame I keep playing evil characters and Butch is too scared to follow me ahahahaha ; w; But yeah. Totes. Tunnel Snakes rule. Memai 20:01, January 9, 2012 (UTC) New B'crat Salaams brother, you're a B'crat on here now since me and Soda hardly come here anymore. Messi1983 06:12, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Cause I hardly edit on wikia anymore, I am semi active everywhere. Messi1983 11:46, January 19, 2012 (UTC) A favor Do you think it is possible to delete all of the blogs I have that are not Bully fanfiction related? I wanna keep it more organized if I do start writing fanfiction again, 08:35, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Eh, delete. I wanna keep it all relevent and those don't really have anything to do with Bully. 23:40, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much. ^_^ 01:32, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 3 is complete. -BBF (January 24, 2012; 7:54 PM) Thank you :D 02:53, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Reply Do as wish with the rules brother, as me and Soda are not here on this wiki anymore. Messi1983 14:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm always around. I visit this site every day. I'll be an administrator, if you need one. We need a new patroller, though. BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN, maybe? It's totally up to you, though, since you're the Bureaucrat. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 19:03, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Question concerning the rules On the rules page there's a rule that says "Depictions of ... explicit sexual content are fully and unconditionally banned." but I was just wondering where the line was, so to speak. Like, is it okay to do a fade-to-black scene if/when characters do something of a sexual nature and then they discuss it afterwards? Or does the rule mainly mean something along the lines of "Don't write porn."? It probably won't matter till maybe a few months in the future (Considering I seem to have just come to a complete writer's block. Ugh!) but I thought I'd just double-check. Sorry this is so long winded, I seem to have a thing about not being able to get straight to the point when asking questions. cεε cεε ღ | тαℓк ♬ 00:09, February 4, 2012 (UTC)